Prussia Canada Fluffiness Time?
by Irish Panda
Summary: Just some cute fluff I wrote fo the school writing club. Involves Pancakes and real names are used. Don't judge me! D:


Authors Notes: _So, I wrote this orginally for a writing club at school. So, this is why I rated it the way I did. It's a short story, written with all fluffiness, so it's why it's so short! Anyway, I had to make it sound like I was explaining Hetalia to idiots, so I got , I hope you enjoy this! R&R at the end, please?_

It was another simple day in a simplistic world. Gilbert rested his chin in his gloved hand, sighing slowly. The clouds rolled by overhead, covering the sun's rays, even if for just a moment. A round yellow bird lay rested upon his shoulder sleeping. He smiled at his beloved pet, cooing it gently with a brush of his little finger.

His stomach growled fiercely, causing him to shift to his feet, standing up. The canary-looking creature fell to the ground with a high pitched tweet.

"C'mon Gilbird," he affectionately called to the bird. Gilbird responded with flying up and perching on the German's shoulder. A sly grin became painted onto the albino's face, matching his thoughts.

"We'll go to Mattie's seeing that I don't have any cash on me," He smirked at the bird. He began to walk along the grass, the wind tousling his almost grey hair about.

A tiny wooden cottage came into sight. It was Matthew's summer home in the lower part of Canada towards Vermont. Gilbert knocked once, getting no response. He knocked a second time, getting a squeak of a "hang on!"

The Canadian flung the door wide open, wearing a white and crimson coloured bathrobe. He had his glasses clumsily placed on his face, crooked against his nose. His hair was dripping wet, leaving circles on the fabric covering his small shoulders. Matthew gave a half hearted simper to the albino.

"Hungry again?" He asked as he showed Gilbert into his bungalow. "You can have a seat at the table while I finish getting dressed."

Prussia nodded his head and took the bird into his hand. He gently placed it down on the table, allowing it to roam about. Canada came back a moment later, wearing a red hoodie and a pair of worn out blue jeans. He had straightened his glasses and dried his hair out.

"Are pancakes alright with you?" He questioned as he took a box from the cupboard above him.

"Of course! I look forward to your pancakes!" Gilbert perked up. "Your pancakes are awesome."

Matthew smiled at the compliment and turned back to the frying pan and mixing bowl in front of him.

Several moments later the blonde boy re-entered the dining area with a ceramic plate carrying half a dozen pancakes. Mattie was wearing a white apron over him from where he was trying to prevent himself from making a pancake mess on his favourite clothes. He sat down in the wooden chair across from the albino man.

"They're awesome, like always," the German muffled, his mouth full of chewed food.

"Thanks!" He happily accepted the sincere compliment, grinning softly.

Gilbert had finished his food and leaned in forward toward the Canadian. He breathed in the sweet scent of his skin, the smells of maple syrup and some odd citrus. Oranges, perhaps? Matthew leaned back a little in his seat, seeing that the paler man was dangerously close to his face.

"G-Gilbert?" He stuttered, followed with a gulp. His face had flushed and his voice had softened more, if that was even possible. He had a natural timid voice which went along with his looks.

"Yes, Mattie?" He raised the pitch of his voice at the end of the Canada's real name. Matthew swallowed hard, staring into the German's blood-red eyes with his blue-violet ones. Gilbert pushed the glasses that were falling off of the bridge of the boy's nose.

Matthew's face flushed to a brilliant shade of rouge. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Getting close to you... Because Awesome Me wants to," He whispered into his ear. His face was against Mattie's blonde, wavy locks. There was a random curl that protruded from his head. Prussia wrapped his fingers around this strange loop of hair.

"D-Don't touch that! Gilbert!" Matthew's face was able to blend in with his hoodie at this point.

"Why not, mm?" His face turned to an innocent curiosity which scared Mattie.

"Because!"

"Why isn't awesome me not allowed to know?"

"Because I said so, Gilbert!"

"Oh, I see how it is," His face changed again, his smile reeked of deviation.

"Gilbert…."

Gilbert pressed his lips against the smaller boy, closing his eyes. Matthew widened his eyes, shocked from the contact, but pleased by it. He closed his eyes slowly, still taking in the peacefulness of his pale face.

Gilbert pulled away with a smirk on his face. "I told you that awesome me was awesome."

"You're such a narcist!"The Canadian giggled, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Hey!"

"It's the truth Gilbert!"

"Oh yeah! I'm not a narcist!"

"How so?"

"I love you, Matthew Williams."


End file.
